


YOU ARE MY ALL (Starker fic)

by yukoyaoista



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony, Infinitive War, Love Confessions, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is all Tony Stark needs, Probablemente necesiten un pañuelo luego de terminar la lectura, Probablemente yo también lo necesite, Sad with a Happy Ending, Starker is Precious, Starker mainly, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony tiene a los mejores amigos que cualquiera pueda imaginar, Tony-centric, Un poco de Stony, Wedding, pero nada de que preocuparse, really - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukoyaoista/pseuds/yukoyaoista
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Peter y Tony donde reflexionan el significado del otro en su vida, desde el instante en que el genio estuvo por perderlo hasta el instante donde ambos dicen: 'si, acepto' para siempre.Tony Stark x Peter Parker (Starker)R18 - contenido explícito a partir de 3° capítulo





	1. You are my life

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, simplemente no me pude resistir a volver a escribir sobre ellos.  
> Este fic (originalmente) consta de 5 capítulos. 
> 
> Los dos primeros son tristes, mucho (así que probablemente la mayoría se rinda) y cortos. Pero en los últimos tres vemos como todo vale la pena.
> 
> Este es un fic Starker, quiere decir Tony Star x Peter Parker. Si no te gusta la pareja, eres libre de cerrar la página. 
> 
> Por favor, valora que no todos tienen las mismas shipps que tu y respetalas. NO todos pensamos igual. 
> 
> Realmente espero que le den una oportunidad a este fic.
> 
> Con todo el cariño Yuko comienza con la aventura...
> 
> Este fic nació luego de ver una película particularmente triste.

 

**You are my life**

 

 

Peter sabe que la vida es fundamentalmente cambios. La vida no es estática. Cada segundo que pasa algo cambia en las personas y en el entorno que los rodea.

  
Claro que hay algunos cambios que marcan momentos importantes en tu vida.

  
Un claro ejemplo fue la muerte de su tío Ben, o el día en que él adquirió sus poderes.

  
Pero si Peter tuviera que elegir el cambio que marcó un hito de antes y después. El cambio más importante en su vida, sería aquella tarde en la que regresó al departamento que compartía con su tía sólo para encontrarse con la persona que más has admirado toda su vida sentado en su pequeño sofá, comiendo pastelillos de nuez junto a tu tía y bebiendo café en una taza con un diseño floral por demás espantoso.

  
Si Peter Parker tuviera que elegir el momento en el que supo que su vida jamás sería igual sería el primer instante en el que vio a Tony.

  
Tony fue la persona que lo impulsó a pasar de ser el ‘amigable hombre araña que ayuda a las viejitas a cruzar la autopista’ para convertirse en el ‘amigable hombre araña, miembro oficial de los Avengers, quien lucha contra el mal codo a codo junto a los mejores’.

  
Tony fue quien le dio un traje y lo apoyó en su cruzada de ‘salvar a los indefensos’.

  
Tony fue su mentor, su guía.

  
Tony cambió su mundo de pies a cabeza.

  
Tony fue quien sacudió sus cimientos porque fue precisamente él quien le hizo darse cuenta de una verdad que en un primer momento le aterró pero que ahora simplemente lo llenaba de paz.

  
Tony le hizo darse cuenta que su vida no era suya.

  
Y no se refería meramente al hecho filosófico que nada de lo que tenemos en realidad nos pertenece. Tampoco se refería a que el hecho de ser un héroe involucraba que su vida estaba ahora al servicio de la gente, de los indefensos. Mucho menos se refería a que ya no tenía una vida como la mayoría de los adolescentes que podían divertirse con amigos un fin de semana, o que podían tener un trabajo normal y una familia porque todo su tiempo estaba focalizado en convertirse en un héroe. No.  
Peter se refería a que desde primer momento que sus ojos observaron frente a frente la mirada del millonario, él supo que su vida no le pertenecía.

  
Su vida, su corazón, eran del genio.

  
Tony se había robado ese derecho el primer instante en que cruzó su mirada con la de él.  
Su vida entera pertenecía a Anthony Edward Stark. No al “genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo” no a “Ironman”. Pertenecía al hombre del que se había enamorado profundamente y del cual no pensaba apartarse nunca de su lado.

  
Por ello no dudó en desobedecer por primera vez la orden de Tony de quedarse y ayudar a evacuar a los civiles.

  
Por ello no dudó en lanzarse al peligro y sigilosamente seguirlo hasta el punto donde Thanos destruía todo a su paso.

  
Por eso ignoró deliberadamente los gritos de Tony de que retrocediera cuando el genio logró captar su imagen cerca de ellos.  
Por eso… por eso no dudó ni un segundo en interponerse frente al golpe de energía que Thanos había dirigido especialmente para Tony cuando este se distrajo con su presencia.

  
Porque él sabía que vivía para luchar a su lado y moría para asegurar su vida.

  
Porque su vida no le pertenecía, su vida le pertenecía al hombre que le sostenía entre sus brazos pidiéndole que se quedara con él, que no le hiciera esto. Que no muriera. Su vida le pertenecía al hombre que lloraba desesperadamente rindiéndose ante los hechos y preguntándole amargamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos “¿Porqué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué has dado tu vida así ¡por mí!?

  
Su vida era de Tony Stark.

  
Y esa fue la justa razón para que con el poco aliento que le quedaba le expresara un “Mi vida siempre fuiste tú.”


	2. You are my sunshine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se sitúa mas de un año de lo sucedido en Infinitive War

#   Chapter 2: You are my sunshine

 

Los humanos son realmente increíbles, en casi un año y medio ya casi habían retomado la imagen del mundo que una vez había sido.

Tony miró por la ventana, era un día soleado.

A pesar del buen clima y la brisa marina, a pesar del ‘bello día’ que se le ofrecía y de ‘aquel panorama tan alentador que los amplios ventanales de cristal reforzado le ofrecía, se sentía como si estuviera bajo el mismo clima sombrío y húmedo de aquel día.

Los recuerdos le sobrevinieron tan rápido que creyó que vomitaría en ese mismo instante.

Apoyó todo su peso sobre los cristales mientras sentía sus piernas flaquear y su vista comenzar a nublarse.

Los recuerdos, los malditos recuerdos aún lo acechaban. No importaba si fuera de día o de noche, no importaba si estaba rodeado de la hermosa vista del mar azul y de un cielo despejado, no importaba absolutamente nada, porque su maldita ausencia hacia que su mente comenzara a perderse y la misma maldita sensación de pánico y desesperanza comenzaba a embargarle, justo como aquel día.

Tony sintió el peso del cuerpo de Peter en sus brazos, sintió el nauseabundo olor a sangre e incluso podía jurar que volvía a escuchar ese débil sonido que hacían los pulmones del chico en un intento desesperado por tomar aire.

Jodida mente, maldita y jodida mente.

_‘Todo está en tu mente. Nada de lo que sientes está sucediendo realmente, no ahora mismo’_ podía escuchar la voz del jodido psiquiatra perfectamente como si el maldito hombre estuviera hablándole al oído. _‘Respira e intenta enfocar tu mente en la realidad. Intenta descifrar por tus otros sentidos tu realidad. Tu mente sólo está recordándote esas escenas una y otra vez. El hecho de que ‘puedas verlo’ no significa que está pasando realmente. Sólo es tu mente.’_

¡Jodido y estúpido hombre! ¡Cómo carajos le hacía entender que no era sólo su mente!

_‘Intenta descifrar por tus otros sentidos tu realidad.’_

¡Cómo carajos le hacía entender que aún podía oler el humo y sentirlo quemarle en los pulmones al igual que el olor de la sangre y del polvo mezclados, que aún podía sentir su suave peso sobre sus brazos, que podía sentir la suave tela de traje mojada por su propia sangre y la sangre de él ,que incluso podía saborear su propia sangre en su boca junto a ese sabor amargo como la hiel que te deja el sentirte tan jodidamente impotente ante la visión de cómo la vida se le va a cada suspiro a la persona que más amas en el mundo!

¡Cómo mierda no entendía ese jodido hombre que cada minuto sin él su mente lo enviaba una y otra vez a revivir aquel momento, como si esa fuera su condena eterna!

‘Condena’ repitió la palabra en su mente. Sí, quizá eso era exactamente lo que estaba pasando con él. Esta era su condena, su maldita condena.

Este era el precio que tenía que pagar por enamorarse perdidamente de un ser tan puro, por desearlo para sí, por amarlo tan profundamente.

Porque él cayó completamente rendido ante Peter Parker, aquel chico de Queens que se convirtió en esa pequeña luz que comenzó a iluminar su vida gris con una sola una mirada. En ese pequeño destello que con esfuerzo, con muchas sonrisas, con mucha perseverancia ante sus constantes rechazos, con muchos ‘Señor Stark’ pronunciados por esos rosados y tentadores labios se logró convertir en su sol. En aquel todo que iluminaba su completa existencia.

 

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

 

Porque Peter comenzó a ser su pequeño rayo de luz entre toda la tiniebla que representaba su vida, entre todo lo vil y asqueroso que era su mundo.

Peter, quien en sólo unos meses hizo que su vida girara de cabeza al traerle felicidad y alegría con tan sólo su presencia.

Peter Parker quien con cada gesto, con cada abrazo _‘un abrazo Señor Stark, por favor’_ , con cada sonrisa, con cada momento compartido a su lado, con cada sonrojo, con cada suspiro; mierda, con cada con cada pregunta científica o tontamente adolescente _‘¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado tan profundamente de alguien que duele, Señor Stark?’_ , le hizo volver a soñar que quizá él merecía un poco de felicidad, un poco de paz, un poco de amor.

Se rió amargamente mientras aquella pregunta hizo eco en su mente con la misma voz nerviosa y que a la vez esperanzadora con la que la había pronunciado aquel chico un día soleado mientras trabajaban en el taller haciendo unas reparaciones para su traje ‘¿Alguna vez se ha enamorado tan profundamente de alguien que duele, Señor Stark?’

Volvió a reír pero esta vez sólo pudo escuchar el eco de una risa rota. Joder, le gustaría tanto retroceder en el tiempo y decirle ‘Sí, me eh enamorado tanto de alguien que creo que siento que puedo morir sólo por pensar en él’. Porque le gustaría poder haber respondido con sinceridad aquel día a esa pregunta cuando todo era tan fácil, cuando no estaba completamente destrozado por dentro, cuándo -a pesar de lo que todos dijeran- aún sentía que tenía un corazón y no un hoyo negro que lo consumía con fuerza y rapidez como en ese momento se sentía.

 

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

 

Su mente volvió a guiarlo hasta el mismo punto donde una y otra vez caía…

_“No, no, no, no, no ¡No mueras!”_ podía escuchar su voz pidiendo desconsoladamente mientras las lágrimas quemaban sobre sus mejillas. Y luego, cuando comenzó a escuchar el cada vez más trabajoso respirar del joven, se escuchó a si mismo gritarle y a preguntarle amargamente la mima pregunta que martillaba su mente _“¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué has dado tu vida así ¡por mí!?_

Sin embargó lo que lo hizo caer de rodillas y sentir el aire escapársele fue el recuerdo de la voz apenas audible, pero aun así segura, de Peter diciéndole _“Mi vida siempre fuiste tú."_

Sí, quizá ese era su castigo. Aunque, pensó, quizá el precio más caro que debía saldar no fuera el ser un bastardo inútil que ni siquiera fue capaz de protegerlo.

No, quizá el mayor precio, su mayor condena era el no poder gritarle la respuesta que se atoró en sus labios en aquel momento: el ‘Te amo. Mi vida no vale sin ti’

Porque ese fue su mayor error. El error que jamás se podría perdonar, pasara el tiempo que pasara.

Porque aún ahora eso ardía en su pecho.

‘Su vida no valía nada sin él’ La maldita línea que no pudo escupir de sus labios.

Pero eso no importaba, pensó mientras sentía perder su conciencia. Ese era su condena.

 

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

 

“Tony, Dios, Tony” una suave voz le llegó a través de la bruma y él quiso llorar con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Acaso el tormento no cesaría aún después de la muerte?

“Tony… demonios ¡Tony!” un grito desesperado, y luego la sensación de unos brazos rodearle y atraerlo hacia un cuerpo cálido. “¡Tony, por Dios, no me hagas esto!” logró escuchar a la vez que sentía unas pequeñas gotas caer en su rostro y luego unos labios. Dios, unos labios suaves y dulces.

¿Quizá por fin había encontrado la puerta hacia el cielo?

“¡Tony!... Tony, por favor, por favor no… No me dejes” Desespero, miedo, agonía, pero sobretodo amor. “Mi vida eres tú.”

_“Mi vida siempre fuiste tú.”_ Recordó mientras atrapaba una bocanada de aire en sus pulmones que se sintió como fuego.

No… Imposible.

No quería. No quería respirar, no quería abrir sus ojos ¡No quería volver a la maldita y amarga realidad!

“Mi vida eres tú, Tony” pero luego de aquella frase se dio una ultima oportunidad, una última antes de irse. Y lo que encontró fueron unos ojos marrones que le miraban como si fuera la cosa más perfecta del mundo, con todo el amor que una persona era capaz de aguantar. Unos ojos abnegados en lágrimas pero que le miraban con alegría a la vez mientras y el comenzaba a jalar aire por la impresión. “Eso, amor, respira. Estoy aquí, estoy contigo. Siempre estaré aquí Tony”

Tony se sintió romperse.

Qué más importaba si sólo era una ilusión, si era sólo el producto de su mente rota que se negaba a dejarlo incluso morir.

Tony soltó un grito, uno que moría por decir desde hace mucho tiempo

"Te amo. Mi vida no vale sin ti".

Y mientras rompía a llorar sintió unos labios desesperados atrapar los suyos al igual que unos fuertes brazos que le sostuvieron delicadamente y a la vez con seguridad.

“También te amo.” Escuchó él mirando la figura de Peter Parker frente a él, vivo. “Estoy aquí Tony, recuérdalo. Debes recordarlo. Estoy bien. Mírame” pidió el joven entre besos que sabían a dolor “Tony, no morí. Estoy aquí, justo junto a ti. A tu lado. Donde debo estar y donde siempre estaré. Tony, prometo no volver a dejarte sólo nunca más. ¡Dios, ningún desastre en el mundo volverá a ser lo suficientemente grande como para que me aparte de ti! ¡Ni siquiera… ni siquiera sé porque fui! Sé que Rhodey y Vision lo podrían manejar más que suficientemente bien… yo…”

Tony interrumpió los balbuceos entre lágrimas del chico con un beso dulce. Uno que le recordó que estaba bien y que todo estaría así mientras que recordara que Peter jamás se apartaría de él. Que estaba junto a él.

Y en medio de aquel beso Tony sólo pudo pedir una cosa: ‘Dios, no me quites a mi luz’

 

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La canción es antigua, lo admito, pero me da la impresión de que la letra encaja perfectamente con ellos y bueno, hace un par de dias las escuché y no pude sacarla de mi cabeza.  
> Probablemente se esten preguntando cómo es que pasamos de un "Adios, Peter" hasta volver a ver a un Peter Parker completamente restablecido. Bien, eso es porque han pasado muchas cosas desde aquello pero no daré más detalles sino hasta el proximo capítulo 'You are my world' el cual colgaré en tres dias pues es corto y ya lo tengo casi terminado. Habrá una linda sorpresa, una sola palabra. Comienza con P- y termina con -orno (Vale, soy mala haciendo resúmenes pero que mas da)
> 
> Hasta pronto!


	3. You are my world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, tardé menos de lo esperado en hacerlo, pero lo quise subir inmediatamente porque realmente me encantó escribir este capítulo (mucho más que por el hard que puede tener, por los sentimientos que se muestran aqui)  
> ADVERTENCIA: capítulo con contenido+18

 

# Chapter 3: You are my world

 

“Tony” gimió suavemente cuando sintió cómo una tibia mano reptaba bajo su pijama y se detenía sobre tu ropa interior. Peter suspiró sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse cuando esa misma mano abrió sus interiores y sacó su miembro medio duro por la abertura de estos a la par que la otra mano se detenía sobre su pezón acariciándolo lentamente y luego apretándolo. “Tony, es… es tarde. Debemos”

“Shh” acalló el mayor hablando suavemente en su oído “Tenemos tiempo aún” comentó mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que él gimiera quedo ante esta atención y ante el suave vaivén de la mano del genio sobre su pene.

Peter mordió su labio cuando sintió el pulgar de Tony acariciar la punta de su glande y masajearlo. Arqueó su cuerpo hacia atrás logrando más contacto con el contrario al estar el mayor sujetándole desde atrás.

Realmente amaba dormir de costado con el duro y caliente cuerpo de Tony tras él, pero esta vez se le hizo bastante conveniente la posición ya que mientras más arqueaba su cuerpo, podía rozar más su trasero contra la ya dura erección del genio haciendo que este último soltara unos gruñidos de placer.

Tony sintió cómo su diestra era apretada por la mano de Peter y gruñó cuando este, usando ambas manos apretadas, comenzó a embestir suavemente entre las manos de ambos, suspirando quedo. Sonrió mirando cómo el rostro del más joven adquiría un tono carmín y no pudo más que perderse en los labios, ahora entreabiertos, de Peter que intentaban jalar más aire.

“Tony” gimió Peter cuando el nombrado detuvo sus movimientos y apartó con su mano la del menor. Antes de que el joven pudiera preguntar el porqué de aquello se vio acallado por los labios del mayor quien le había volteado colocándole boca arriba, besando sus labios con tranquilidad mientras bajaba sus pantalones de pijama junto con su ropa interior, dejándole totalmente descubierto al haberle quitado la camiseta al más joven anoche, antes de que ambos cayeran rendidos luego de una sesión de besos y caricias dulces.

“Eres hermoso” comentó Tony mirando al menor unos segundos antes de colocar sus manos sobre el borde de su pantalón dispuesto a quitárselo. Unas manos tímidas detuvieron su trabajo y el genio se vio siendo despojado de la única prenda que le cubría.

Tony dejó que el menor admirara un momento su dura erección que ya se alzaba antes de besarlo suavemente, ganándose un suspiro ante el acto. Iba a comenzar a retomar las atenciones en el cuerpo del menor pero unas manos en sus caderas le impidieron moverse. Y luego el rostro de Peter inclinándose hacia adelante para segundos más tarde tener su sonrosada boca rodeando la punta de su polla.

El genio siseó ante la calidez y ante las caricias de aquella lengua contra su punto sensible. “Peter” suspiró roncamente cuando a aquella boca se le añadieron unas manos, una sobre la base de su pene y la otra sobre sus testículos en un suave masaje. Tony cerró sus ojos perdiéndose en las caricias y gruñendo cada vez que Peter gemía entre las felaciones ya que esas vibraciones en la boca del menor sólo hacían que su polla se endureciera aún más.

Mientras abría sus ojos y grababa en su mente la imagen de Peter tomando todo su miembro en su boca, Tony sólo pudo llevar sus manos hasta enredarlos en los cabellos castaños del menor, alentándole a seguir. Amaba mirar cómo _su niño_ ahora se mostraba más confiado en la intimidad, cómo poco a poco había aprendido a no avergonzarse de sus deseos sino que por el contrario, a tomar aquello que quería y a hacerlo sin preguntar.

Y aunque sin duda alguna jamás olvidaría las primeras veces en la intimidad con su pequeño cuando este preguntaba con una voz queda y las mejillas completamente rojas un _‘puedo, Señor Stark’_ mientras sus manos se movían tímidas sobre sus caderas. Ahora tenía otro tipo de recompensas como el escuchar los gemidos altos de Peter, el cual ya no parecía importarle si era escuchado o no, o los labios de Peter dirigirse confiadamente hacia su polla y envolverla, o sus suaves manos masajear sus testículos, o enredarse en su cabello y halarlo con fuerza.

“Oh, mierda” gimió roncamente el genio al sentir la lengua del menor deslizarse sobre una de las venas de su miembro y hacer presión sólo para segundos después sentir los dientes del joven raspar suavemente sobre su uretra.

Tony supo que si no detenía al menor, esto acabaría mucho antes de empezar por lo que apartó con delicadeza la boca de Peter de su polla y le besó los labios en agradecimiento antes de recostarlo nuevamente en la cama y colocarlo boca abajo.

“Espe-” antes de que el menor pudiera negarse el mayor ya tenía su boca enterrada entre aquellos dos firmes montes de carne y su lengua haciendo presión en la entrada del menor. Escuchó a Peter jadear sonoramente cuando su lengua se movió ya en el interior del más joven y le sintió estremecerse de placer y gemir sonoramente cuando con sus dientes raspó suavemente el área.

“Dios, sí” el gemido fue tan alto que Peter juró que había escuchado algunos ecos en la habitación “¡Dios!” volvió a gemir mientras sentía a Tony voltearle con maestría haciendo que ahora quedaran frente a frente, levantando sus piernas hasta hacerlas que las enrolle en sus caderas.

“Yo soy tu dios” le habló al oído el mayor con una profunda voz que hizo que el menor temblara sin control. Peter se preguntó si el sonido de su voz podría ser suficiente para hacerlo llegar al orgasmo. Bueno, era una lástima que ese día no lo descubría, no cuando ahora podía sentir perfectamente la polla de Tony entrando en su interior y golpeando en la primera embestida su punto dulce y casi llevándolo al borde al instante, no con aquella mano que había ido a parar directo a su pene duro masajeando suave pero a la vez  firmemente, no con esos labios que ahora habían ido directo a sus pezones, succionándolos duramente como si quisiera alimentarse de ellos.

Lástima, quizá otro día podría averiguarlo.

“Tú- tú eres mi mundo” gritó con voz rota mientras sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza a su espalda y sus manos buscaban su pelo para tirarlo y así guiar aquellos labios ajenos que aún succionaban sus pezones hasta sus labios. “Dios, Tony… ¡Tony… te amo!”

El hombre encima de él no dejó de moverse frenéticamente dentro del joven y de masajear la roja cabeza del pene del menor hasta que un par de minutos después lo sintió derramarse sobre su mano soltando un grito ahogado. Y aún luego de eso siguió embistiéndole con más fuerza mientras colocaba su misma mano húmeda con semen sobre el vientre del menor, imaginando morbosamente qué sentiría el chico teniendo su pene enterrado en su interior.

Y fue con ese último pensamiento que él se dejó ir y se entregó al orgasmo avasallador.

Tony sintió su polla pulsar y derramar su semen. Sintió los músculos de la entrada que le acogieron cerrarse sobre su miembro, casi bombeándolo y ante ello no pudo más que gritar cuánto amaba al menor y cuánto le fascinaba marcarlo, hacerlo suyo.

Mientras tanto el más joven estaba completamente perdido en la sensación ardiente que había dejado Tony en su interior. Peter boqueó intentando atrapar un poco de aire pero sólo logró embotar aún más sus sentidos con la esencia de Tony y la suya entremezclada con ese dulce aroma del sexo. Dios, jamás se cansaría de tener al genio a su lado, pensó el menor cerrando sus ojos y perdiéndose en la sensación de los labios del genio depositando suaves besos sobre su cuello a la par que lo sostenía dulcemente, abrazándole. Aunque se vio forzado a abrir los ojos luego de unos segundos ya que notó cómo el mayor se tensaba de pronto. Los ojos marrones de Peter se centraron en los del genio los cuales le miraban con algo de ansiedad.

Tony se quedó quieto un momento presa del repentino miedo que le inundó ante la idea de que quizá le había dañado de algún modo, escaneando la figura del chico que sostenía e sus brazos. Sintió su mente bloquearse unos segundos, pero antes de que su miedo creciera unas suaves manos se posaron en su rostro acariciándole sus mejillas, tranquilizándole y haciéndole saber que estaba ahí, con él.

A pesar del par de años que había pasado luego de que los héroes del mundo se unieran y derrotaran a Thanos, Tony aún era perseguido por los recuerdos. Y, aunque el genio había mejorado bastante desde entonces, aún habían ciertos momentos donde los dolorosos recuerdos se apresaba de él.

Pero no importaba, Peter tenía toda una vida para hacerle saber a Tony que siempre estaría a su lado y que todo estaría bien y se dedicaría a ello cada minuto que la vida le regalara al lado del mayor.

Tony sonrió mientras sus ojos no podían despegarse de los contrarios, y es que habían pasado varios años y él aún se asombraba con la facilidad con la que Peter podía leerlo, entenderlo y actuar de la manera indicada ante cada momento de debilidad de él. ‘Lo amo, y nunca lo dejaré ir’ pensó el genio mientras buscaba los labios del joven sintiendo cómo rápidamente el otro correspondía al gesto.

Peter gimió quedo entre los labios que lo besaban con suavidad cuando el pene del mayor se deslizó de su interior dejándole una sensación de vacío. Dios, a veces sólo quería que Tony se quedará ahí, enterrado en él, haciéndole el amor lentamente y con dulzura o que le follara duro y le hiciera recordar que ambos estaban vivos y bien.

Mordió sus labios suprimiendo el pensamiento, estaba seguro que si le revelaba aquello al genio no tendría impedimento alguno en crear algún tipo de loca idea que le permitiera cumplir su pedido, y aunque eso sonaba más que tentador, él sabía que habían otras maneras de sentirlo suyo en cada momento.

Como lo que sucedería en un par de horas, un evento que lo tenía bastante ansioso y emocionado en partes iguales.

Bueno, quizá más ansioso en ese preciso momento.

Y es que él estaba prácticamente trepándose por las paredes de los nervios.

Vale, él podía perfectamente cumplir la frase al  pie de la letra, ya saben, con eso del 'hombre araña trepamuros', pero no es como si le apeteciera salir de entre los brazos que ahora lo tenían apresado.

No, en ese momento Peter estaba bastante cómodo recostado con su cabeza ahora reposando sobre el pecho del mayor, escuchando el constante latido del otro y relajándose ante sus caricias en su cabello.

“Puedo escucharte pensar.” Bromeó el mayor tomando su rostro entre sus manos y alzando su rostro, perdiéndose en la mirada chocolate de Tony. “¿Hay algo te molesta? Sabes que siempre podemos sólo fugarnos, no tenemos que…”

“Yo quiero,” le cortó él ni siquiera dándole oportunidad al genio de que finalizara la frase “Dios, Tony, lo he deseado desde el primer instante en que te vi.” Gimió mientras capturaba sus labios en un lento beso, tomándose su tiempo para saborear los labios del hombre que más amaba en el mundo. “Yo… yo siempre quise que tu fueras mío”

La suave risa de Tony le hizo abrir los ojos, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba reír tan libremente al mayor que Peter deseo ahí mismo decirle aquellas palabras que se suponían debía esperar hasta la tarde “Siempre fui tuyo Peter,” pronunció Tony posando cortos besos sobre su rostro con una sonrisa que él juró jamás se cansaría de admirar “Dios, creo que fui tuyo desde el momento en el que te ví ingresar al departamento de tu tía con esa vieja consola de juegos en tus manos.”

Peter enredó sus dedos en el oscuro cabello del mayor mientras sentía unas lágrimas de felicidad acumularse en sus ojos “Yo también fui tuyo desde el primer instante Tony. Desde que te vi comiendo esos panecillos de nuez y bebiendo de esa horrible taza floral de May ahí, sentado en el sillón”

“Eso es bueno, porque entonces sólo necesitamos hacerlo oficial frente a las personas que amamos y que nos aman” finalizó Tony dejando un suave beso en sus labios

“Sí”

Antes de que Peter pudiera seguir el sonido de la puerta abriéndose estrepitosamente y luego el ver a Rhodey entrando a la suite donde estaban los hizo casi saltar. Bueno, lo correcto sería decir que si no fuera por los excelentes reflejos del coronel, el moreno definitivamente estaría frito por acto del propulsor de la manopla de la armadura del genio.

Peter claro, el aprovechó el momento de distracción para cubrirse a él y a Tony con la sábana.

¿Qué? El que fuera el mejor amigo de Tony y una de las personas en quien más confiera la seguridad y la vida del genio y la propia no significaba que iba a dejar que vieran así a su…

“¡Rhodey!” habló Tony en una voz peligrosamente baja mientras apretaba en puente de su nariz en un intento por controlarse “pensé que habíamos aclarado que quería esta con mi…”

“¡Oh vamos Tones!” exclamó el coronel mirándonos con una expresión exasperada, pero aun así Tony y yo pudimos vislumbrar una pequeña media sonrisa en los labios del moreno “Por eso es que agendé DOS habitaciones. ¡Es de mala educación ver a la novia antes del matrimonio!”

Peter juró que pudo sentir sus mejillas arder ante lo dicho por el coronel más por indignación que por vergüenza, vale, por ambas. ¿Acaso acababa de insinuar que él era ‘la pieza frágil’ allí?

Antes de que soltara un comentario nada respetuoso la voz de Tony hizo que sintiera el rubor extenderse por todo mi rostro “Créeme cuando te digo, honey bear, que el mocoso tiene una excelente polla que…”

“¡Agh, ya!” exclamó el coronel apartando la vista hasta posarla en el techo “No quiero saber quién tiene qué rol, solo estoy aquí antes que Pepper venga y los encuentre a ustedes dos aquí y comience a dar el sermón de…”

“El sermón de que es de muy mala suerte que los novios se vean antes de la ceremonia” interrumpió una rubia entrando a la suite  hasta colocarse al lado del moreno. “Tony, de ti no tenía expectativa alguna que escucharas mis palabras,” habló la mujer mientras miraba al genio como una madre cuando está a punto de darle una reprimenda a su hijo “pero de ti Peter, esperaba que al menos siguieras esa tradición. Tu tía May había estado de acuerdo también con que tuvieras tu propia habitación hasta la boda ¡Imagínate la sorpresa que se ha llevado cuando hoy, al llevarle el desayuno a su sobrino con la intención de bajarle un poco los nervios y tan vez charlar un rato, se ha encontrado con una cama hecha y vacía.”

Peter sintió como su rostro ardía, bien, así no es cómo se había imaginado exactamente todo.

Sí, él había sido incluso uno de los primeros en pensar que lo adecuado sería una habitación para cada uno, al menos la noche previa  a la boda. Pero es que cuando se vio en aquel inmenso cuarto completamente sólo se le hizo desastrosa la sola idea de siquiera pensar en dormir alejado del hombre que más amaba. Y fue por ello que incluso antes de darle una segunda mirada a la bonita y lujosa habitación había corrido directamente a la del genio y se había perdido entre sus brazos y sus carias.

Pero ahora al imaginar el rosto de su tía May, probablemente sonrojado al suponer en donde estaría su sobrino, y ahora que -junto a Tony- se encontraban -completamente desnudos y sólo tapados por una blanca sábana que cubría lo necesario- siendo reprendidos por una Pepper muy ‘enojada’ y un Rhodey bastante divertido con la escena, se replanteó que tan sabia había sido su decisión.

Con un suspiro ahogado y atando una de las sábanas alrededor de su cintura se preparó para salir hasta que la mano de Tony le retuvo “¿En serio vas a seguir una tonta superstición?” preguntó el millonario dirigiéndole aquella mirada triste a la que él siempre cedía.

Peter mordió su labio inferior, ¿qué más daba quedarse junto al mayor si de todas formas ya había roto con la superstición? Pero antes de que pudiera volver a los brazos del genio, la rubia ya le tenía de la mano guiándolo hacia la salida.

“Oh no, tú tienes que venir conmigo porque tenemos que medirte una última vez el traje.” Le habló al más joven la rubia antes de girarse hacia Tony “Y tú, espero que Rhodey te ayude a prepararte a tiempo. Recuerda Tony, nada de ‘llegar elegantemente tarde’, no, tampoco nada de ‘los demás llegan muy temprano, Pepper’. Es el día de tu boda y a menos que quieras que alguien más se lleve al novio, asegúrate de estar ahí a tiempo.”

Tony iba a comenzar a despotricar ante lo último dicho por la rubia, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo los dos ya habían desaparecido. El genio giró su mirada de la puerta por la que habían salido su mejor amiga- y madrina- y el hombre que amaba -y futuro esposo- y la volvió hacia su mejor amigo y padrino de bodas.

“Deben ser las hormonas del embarazo” comentó Tony recordando el notorio vientre de la rubia “Sólo espero que la pequeña no tenga su carácter, definitivamente me volveré loco si tengo a otra mini-Pepper por ahí reprendiéndome.”

“Happy también suele reprenderte” comentó con una sonrisa el coronel negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía “pero sí, yo también espero que no tenga el carácter de Pepper. Pero definitivamente también espero que tenga el físico de ella, por el bien de la pequeña” dijo el moreno mientras soltaba una risa ante la expresión sorprendida del genio.

“¡Oh, le diré a Happy que le has dicho feo!” acusó el genio con una sonrisa al estilo Grinch. La sonrisa en el rostro de Rhodes se desvaneció aunque rápidamente fue reemplazada por una igual a la que lucía Tony

“Si tú le cuentas yo le revelo a Peter que quemaste una de las cartas de reclutamiento a Pym Technologies que le enviaron hace un par de semanas.”

“No te atre-” Pero antes  de que Tony pudiera terminar la frase, un coronel Rhodes ya se hallaba corriendo hacia la salida de la habitación en busca del menor con una gran sonrisa en su rostro siendo perseguido por un Tony casi desnudo -cubierto sólo por una sábana- que trataba de detenerlo.

Y Peter sonrió mientras escuchaba con ayuda de sus poderes lo que ese par conversaban -o más bien gritaban a mitad de pasillo- a la par que observaba la figura del genio y del coronel perderse entre risas y gritos. Dios, ese era el hombre que él había amado desde el primer instante, el hombre que significaba su mundo, su futuro esposo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo se, probablemente no se esperaban estoy pero ya que. Hace poco vi una imagen Starker con motivo de boda y no pude esperar a escribir de ella (la postearé en el proximo capitulo)  
> ADVERTENCIA: Nos acercamos al final, y si no han visto las advetencias (Le sugiero que lo hagan) hay una parte que habla de Stony. Bien, el proximo capítulo veremos ese pequeño tema. Me inspiré en el fic Daddy, el primer Starker que publiqué, donde veíamos a un capitán que daba por sentado los sentimientos que Tony poddria tener hacia él, así que bien, eso es algo similar.  
> También veremos a los amigos de Tony, y su lado más protector con el 'genio y su pequeño'.  
> Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!  
> Yuko


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dios, demoré un mundo para poder tener listo este capítulo y la verdad fue bastante divertido y emocionante escribirlo. Mi único deseo es que puedan disfrutarlo.
> 
> Este capítulo está dedicado a Rix1998 y a TORRESDECRISTAL. Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia!   
> Y muchas gracias también a la página starker: highway to delicious hell y a thorki lovers stucky stony hulkeye y cualquier shippeo estoy más que segura que, para quienes busquen más Starker, pueden encontrarlo en esas dos páginas también.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por seguir esta historia! 
> 
> Sin más, les dejo con el nuevo capítulo.

****

 

**Chapter 3: Interlude**

Steve observó cómo el cielo azul brillaba esplendoroso mientras se perdía en el sonido de las olas golpeando.

Una voz conocida le hizo girarse para encontrarse de pie con la más hermosa vista con las que se permitió soñar alguna vez. Ya de nada servía seguirse engañando, había fantaseado muchas veces con esa imagen.

Él había soñado también con una playa, con el hermoso mar azul y la cálida brisa acariciando suavemente su piel mientras. Él en varios momentos se había perdido en su imaginación de todos llegando a reunirse para celebrar tan fantástico momento, con él llegando temprano a esperarle pacientemente mientras todos los invitados le daban palmaditas y le felicitaban. Había pensado en rosas de tonos suaves decorando el camino del altar y en música clásica de fondo.

Claro que si bien es cierto era una hermosa y privada playa donde ahora mismo se encontraba, con el cielo azul, la suave brisa marina y el agua tan cristalina que podía fácilmente reflejarse en ella, con las personas que él conocía reunidas allí; habían ciertos detalles que no eran los mismos que su sueño, como los arreglos de tulipanes blancos que prácticamente adornaban todo el camino del altar y no las rosas que él deseaba, o la música vivaz de blues rock que inundaba el ambiente y no aquella suave música clásica.

Pero había una cosa que definitivamente nunca había estado en aquellas fantasías, y que era el golpe duro y sin piedad que le dio la realidad.

Había soñado una boda con Tony, no una boda donde esté se uniría junto a otro.

Y es que ver ahí al hombre que del que había caído profundamente enamorado hace algún tiempo, pero que por miedo jamás se atrevió a confesarlo, ahí parado frente al altar con aquel smoking negro que le hacía deslumbrar, con su cabello oscuro arreglado y aquella barba de candado cortada prolijamente, esperando frente al altar con un enorme y hermoso ramo de rosas rojo sangre, con el Coronel Rhodes a un lado apretando su hombro en un intento de calmar sus nervios y con Happy Hogan en el otro diciéndole puntualmente el tiempo y cómo se realizaría cada parte de la celebración. Todo esto mientras esperaba a Peter Parker, el hombre al que en menos de una hora le diría que sí. Eso, definitivamente ni siquiera había sido una posibilidad en su mente enamorada.

En su mente era él quien esperaba a Tony. Era Bucky, su hermano, quien se colocaría a su lado y le palmearía la espalda en un intento por no salir corriendo en busca de Tony. En su mente era él el que en sus votos diría cuanto había amado al genio y al que al final de toda la ceremonia diría que sí.

Sintió la mano de su amigo descansar sobre su hombro y traerlo a la realidad.

Los ojos de Bucky parecían mirarle con lástima luego de que despegara su vista de la misma imagen que Steve había estado presenciando a lo lejos.

"Sabes que aún puedes decirle todo." pronunció su amigo antes de tomar un sorbo del caro champagne que había tomado de uno de los mozos que se encontraban repartiendo finas bebidas a los invitados "Sabes que aún puedes decirle que lo amas."

"¿Y qué sacaría con eso? Él se casará en unos minutos y nada de lo que diga lo hará cambiar de opinión" respondió observaba al intranquilo genio revisar una y otra vez su reloj con fastidio

"Quizá el escucharte..."

"Él lo ama." Sentenció finalmente sintiendo el regusto amargo que esas palabras le trajeron. Los azules ojos de su amigo también se fijaron en Tony quien ahora era regañado por el coronel que le acomodaba su corbata.

"Al menos te darías la oportunidad de cerrar el círculo, de dejarle saber lo que siempre escondiste, de liberarte a ti mismo"

 

May miró con amor a su pequeño sobrino mientras sentía que podía llorar ahí mismo de la felicidad. Peter se miraba una y otra vez frente al enorme espejo estilo victoriano acomodándose la corbata, o al menos tratando de hacerlo.

May se levantó y se posicionó frente al joven y con cuidado tomó de las manos del castaño el accesorio y comenzó ella misma a colocárselo correctamente.

Las memorias de las incontables veces que ella había hecho lo mismo por su difunto Ben la hicieron parar unos instantes, pero luego volvió a su tarea. Y cuando la corbata estuvo perfectamente acomodada, levantó sus ojos hasta posarlos en las orbes de su pequeño Pete.

"Pensé que te perdería, tuve tanto miedo" comentó ella llevando sus manos hasta el rostro de su sobrino, acunado sus mejillas.

Los recuerdos de aquel día cuando había llegado casi tropezando hasta donde habían llevado a su pequeño luego de que la batalla había finalizado le sobrevinieron abruptamente. May recordó haber entrado a la enorme habitación en donde Peter se encontraba rodeados de varios equipos altamente tecnológicos con Tony Stark a su lado, sangrando copiosamente, pero negándose a apartarse del lado de su sobrino mientras sostenía delicadamente su mano.

 _"Lo siento"_  le había dicho entre sollozos el genio cayendo de rodillas frente a la camilla mientras temblaba incontrolablemente  _"Ni siquiera pude protegerlo"_ dijo volteando hacia donde ella estaba pero con la mirada completamente perdida. Sé quedó ahí, completamente anonadada y sintiendo que podía morir, hasta que las palabras del genio le hicieron volver a la realidad  _"Sólo te estaba esperando para que cuides de él"_

Habían sido aquellas palabras y la mirada rota y desolada del mayor mientras observaba a su sobrino y le apretaba suavemente su mano que aún no había soltado que May por fin supo lo que había entre el mayor y su pequeño. Aquel gesto de sus manos entrelazadas había sido el mismo que ella había adoptado cuando le mostraron el cuerpo sin vida de su Ben.

Fue por ello que ella no titubeó cuando, acercándose hacia el genio le colocó una mano sobre su hombro, y permitiéndose por fin llorar exclamó  _"no necesitas esperarme, ya lo estas cuidando"_

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y May vio el semblante de su pequeño cambiar a uno totalmente preocupado.Que tonta, se reprendió a si misma apartando todas aquellas memorias, no debía entristecer a su niño, no hoy en el día de su boda, ni siquiera después de él.

Se secó rápidamente las lágrimas que habían corrido por sus mejillas y besó la frente de su pequeño "Ya no tengo miedo cariño, sé que estás bien y que eres feliz" sonrió para finalmente darle un golpecito al joven y espabilarlo. "Ahora ve a esperarme afuera un momento para luego caminar junto a ti hacia tu prometido. Dame unos momentos para arreglarme el maquillaje."

Peter dudó un segundo y antes de salir de la habitación se volvió corriendo hacia donde ella estaba y le besó en la frente "Estoy bien, no te preocupes. Y eso no cambiará."

"No tengo ninguna duda de eso" comentó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa "Ahora ve."

Y mientras, por el reflejo de aquel espejo, ella veía a su sobrino cruzar esa puerta y esperarla para que lo acompañe hacia su futuro, ella no tuvo ninguna duda de que ciertamente su sobrino estaría muy bien mientras estuviera junto al hombre al que en unos momentos le diría para siempre que sí.

 

Rhodey observó a su amigo comenzar a pasar sus manos sobre su cabello nerviosamente logrando desordenarlo. Suspiró mientras sonreía ante la escena.

Sí, hacer llegar a Tony una hora antes con engaños había sido una muy buena forma de vengarse por todas aquellas veces en las que el millonario le hizo esperar desde el primer instante en que lo conoció.

Quizá hasta podría decir que su cuenta con el genio había sido saldada una vez que Pepper llegara y viera el desastre que estaba hecho su cabello y lo reprendiera. Sí, con ello definitivamente estaría a mano, pensó sonriendo.

"Deja de reírte de mi desgracia" le habló Tony haciendo un puchero ante su sonrisa y él quiso romper a carcajadas.

Dios lo librara pero había caído muy bajo por ese hombre al que amaba tanto como al hermano que siempre deseó.

Rhodey lo observó mientras fingía despreocupación pero a la vez no dejaba de observar el reloj que él había adelantado diabólicamente una hora y pensó en que había extrañado aquella faceta de su amigo, aquella faceta donde no fingía ser Tony-jodidos-Stark 'genio, millonario, playboy y filántropo' sino donde era simplemente Tony Stark, el hombre cuyo corazón había caído en manos de un chiquillo de casi la mitad de su edad y que con un solo sonrojo podrían descolgarle.

Sí, porque desde el primer instante en que vio a ese par interactuar Rhodey supo que aquel mocoso significaría mucho más en la vida de su amigo que cualquiera de ellos.

Porque él era muy consiente que si Peter no hubiera despertado del estado de coma en el que se había sumido justo en el momento exacto antes de que su amigo muriera en manos de la depresión y la desesperación luego de la Batalla contra Thanos y la casi muerte del mocoso.

Porque todos estaban seguros que no había nadie, más que el propio Peter Parker, que lograra que su amigo 'viviera' y no simplemente 'respirara'.

Por ello, ahora viéndolo de nuevo nervioso pero a la vez irradiando felicidad hizo que él no pudiera más que estar agradecido con el mocoso.

Sí, había sido un camino duro porque el despertar de Peter sólo fue el inicio de todo. El mocoso tuvo un largo trabajo ayudando al genio no sólo a salir de la depresión, sino también a aceptar que ambos se amaban y que por lo tanto deberían estar juntos y que no había mejor persona en el mundo para estar a su lado cuidándolo y amándolo que el mismo Tony -aun cuando este moría de miedo por no de nuevo no poder protegerlo-. Pero todo había valido la pena si es que podía seguir viendo a ese Tony vivaz que tenía frente suyo.

"No tengo la menor idea a qué le llamas desgracia, pensé que te hacía mucha ilusión el por fin ponerle una marca permanente de pertenencia al mocoso" respondió él con una media sonrisa.

"Cállate que tú mejor que nadie sabes bien que por 'desgracia' no me refería a casarme con Peter" comentó rumiando su amigo mientras volvía a echar otra mirada al reloj y exclamaba frustrado "¡¿Quién jodidos se retrasa más de 40 minutos?! ¡Yo soy Tony Stark, él debería ser el que me tendría que estar esperando frente al jodido altar!"

"Al parecer tu novio/futuro esposo es el único en el mundo que haría eso" comentó llevando una de sus manos hacia su boca intentando esconder una sonrisa que sabía Tony ya la había visto.

"Jodido niño, le voy a dar unas buenas nalgadas cuando lo vea." Respondió aún más frustrado si se podía el genio.

Rhodey no pudo soportarlo más y soltó una fuerte carcajada que hizo que varios de los que se encontraban cerca giraran a mirarle. Tony al principio lo miro confundido, pero en sólo unos segundos más su mirada demostró que ya se había dado cuenta de su jugarreta.

"Jodido- joder- ¡Jodido James Rhodes!" exclamó Tony logrando que el cura lo viera horrorizado ante sus palabras, situación que sólo hizo que él se doblara aún más por la risa.

Entre las lágrimas que salían ya por sus ojos logró ver cómo su amigo ignoraba completamente las protestas del cura y sus reprensiones ante su 'malo y vulgar lenguaje' mientras tomaba su regordeta muñeca y se daba cuenta de su travesura "¡Mi reloj esta una jodida hora adelantado!"

"Me la debías Tones, esta es mi venganza por todas las jodidas veces que me has dejado esperándote desde el momento en que te conocí" respondió simplemente ganándose como respuesta un 'me las pagarás coronel' antes de que la risa de su amigo también se uniera a la suya.

Ambos continuaron riéndose un rato más hasta que una presencia se hizo notar tosiendo levemente. Rhodes levantó sus oscuras orbes hasta mirar a la figura de Steve Rogers que los observaba.

Su risa se detuvo abruptamente mientras se arreglaba su traje. Su amigo a su lado aún reía suavemente y limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que habían en sus ojos producto de las risas.

"Vaya capitán, es un honor contar con su presencia." Comentó el genio ya más compuesto luego de un momento.

El soldado le observó unos instantes antes de desviar su mirada a la copa de champagne que casi vacía que sostenía en sus manos. "La verdad era que vine para felicitarte y... hablar contigo un momento" comentó dirigiendo su mirada hacia él.

Rhodey claramente entendió el mensaje y dándole una última mirada a su amigo le habló.

"Iré a revisar que todo esté funcionando correctamente. Tienes veinte minutos antes de que la ceremonia comience y... Tony, por favor, no llegues tarde" comentó mientras se retiraba y veía que el capitán y su amigo también comenzaban a irse en dirección opuesta a la multitud que esperaba cerca al precioso altar donde dentro de poco los novios se casarían.

Con una última mirada hacia ellos, él desvió su camino y se decidió a seguirlos para poder estar cerca ante cualquier eventualidad.

Sí, le debía una muy grande al mocoso y la pagaría ahora mismo asegurándose de que el soldado no les arruinara la vida a ninguno de ellos.

Porque era gracias al mocoso es que podía tener de nuevo a su mejor amigo y casi hermano a su lado. Y es en esa gratitud que protegería tanto la felicidad de chico como la de su hermano.

 

Pepper siempre quiso a Tony y durante todos esos años que conoció al genio eses sentimiento tuvo muchas variantes.

Al principio ella se había ilusionado con él, del genio detrás de los inventos asombrosos y de las grandes corporaciones. Luego de unos años trabajando para él y conociéndolo ella se enamorado del hombre con el corazón más grande que ella había visto, claro, también del hombre con el ego más grande que ella jamás vio. Había quedado fascinada con Ironman en un primer momento y los nobles propósitos de su creación, y a pesar del lago historial de playboy y la faceta de hombre sin sentimientos que el castaño se empeñaba en demostrar ante los demás, ella había aprendido a amarlo.

Por ello cuando comenzaron una relación ella sabía que esta tendría altibajos, que no todo sería miel sobre hojuelas. Vamos que sólo una tonta podría creer que el que la persona que amas constantemente ponga su vida en riesgo no sería un gran bache en su relación.

Pero ella creyó que podrían superarlo, que podrían trabajarlo juntos y que eventualmente llegarían a un acuerdo. Pero se equivocó.

Ella amaba a Tony Stark, al jefe, al genio, al compañero, al amigo, al amante. Pero Ironman llegó a transformarse en su pesadilla.

El constante miedo que 'el héroe' suponía le hizo entender que eso simplemente no funcionaría. 

Ella lo intentó, claro que lo intentó. Lo intentó luego del ataque de Obadiah y los Diez Anillos, lo intentó luego del ataque de los Chitauri y el chiflado de Loki, lo intentó luego de lo del Mandarín. Luego de lo de Sokovia se dio un tiempo con Tony y si es sincera con ella misma, pensó que ese sería el fin de lo que había entre ellos, y aunque luego retomó de nuevo su relación con él después de la 'Civil War' -como muchos lo denominaron- ella en ese punto sabía que lo que tenían ya estaba demasiado debil.

Pero luego de Thanos supo que ya no había necesidad de intentar, porque fue luego de esto último que Pepper por fin aceptó que la duda que le carcomía desde unos meses antes de que Tony le propusiera matrimonio era cierta ya que Peter Parker, el pequeño chico de Queens que Tony había traído a su vida cuando ellos se habían distanciado en el momento más crítico de su relación, marcó una diferencia en la vida de Tony que nadie antes había marcado, ni siquiera ella.

Claro, ella no era ciega ni tonta. Ella se había percatado de lo especial que el chico era para el genio desde el primer momento en que los vio interactuar juntos, pero en un principio ella supuso que no era más que ese lazo de aprendiz/mentor que ellos habían creado. Y fue sólo por ese hecho que ella aceptó el compromiso con Tony.

Una última vez, se dijo así misma. Sería la última vez que trataría de, junto al genio, hacerlo funcionar.

Pero antes de que se casaran pasó lo de Thanos y ahí se dio cuenta que simplemente debió darse por vencida desde mucho antes. No como amiga y fie confidente, pero si ante una relación que desde el inicio sabia no funcionaría.

Luego de Thanos y la casi muerte del chico, ella pudo ver aquella reacción que siempre había esperado ver cuando estuvo con el genio. Su renuncia como héroe, su renuncia a Ironman.

Claro que ella jamás lo quiso así, con su amigo completamente destrozado y quien constantemente se culpaba de lo sucedido.

Por ello fue que se impulsó a hacer aquello que juró jamás haría. Retrasar la 'muerte' de Ironman.

Sabía que ella no sería capaz de traer a la vida a Tony, de eso sólo podría encargarse Peter, pero ella podía tratar de que retrasar el que Tony acabara con aquello que también era parte del genio. Al menos hasta que Peter volviera y juntara todos los pedazos volviendo a 'armar' al Tony Stark que Rhodey, Happy y ella extrañaban y deseaban volver a ver.

Y así lo hizo. Peter llegó en el momento justo y lo logro.

Con mucho esfuerzo, con muchas sonrisas, con muchos besos robados acompañadas de graciosos y tiernos sonrojos, y con promesas que se dedicaba a cumplir a diario, Peter Parker pero logró salvar a su amigo y de paso trajo una vez más la gloria de sus días dorados de Ironman.

Y ella supo que había obrado bien cuando varios meses después, cuando pudo por fin volver a ver a Spiderman y a Ironman luchando de nuevo juntos, Peter se posicionó a su lado después de la batalla y le susurró un "Estoy agradecido de que ayudaras a conservar una parte de Tony que para él siempre fue importante. Gracias" mientras le sonreía y miraba al genio juguetear frente a las cámaras y molestar un rato a sus antiguos compañeros de equipo quienes poco a poco volvían a ser una constante en la vida del millonario.

Porque quizá no había podido tener el amor de Tony, pero había logrado algo mucho mejor. Había estad junto a él cuando a alguien que lo amaba y lo complementara en todos los aspectos y facetas que él tenía y los había apoyado en el transcurso. E incluso había sido quien animara a Tony a dar el 'gran paso' sólo comentándole a este que si no se apuraba pronto, quizá alguien más tomaría la delantera " _No creo que su mejor amigo Harry Osborn se tome su tiempo con Peter, Tony. Sabes, escuché a Happy comentarme que hace un par de noches los vio juntos, al parecer el hijo de Norman Osborn siguió a la misma universidad a Peter"_ le había dicho ella astutamente golpeando el punto débil de Tony haciendo que el genio se decidiera a sacar del bolsillo de su saco el aniñño que hacía meses había comprado para el joven.

Sí, había ayudado a concretar la felicidad de su amigo y estaba más que contenta con sus resultados. Y también había logrado encontrar ella la felicidad en el camino, pensó acariciando su vientre y mientras buscaba a Peter y sonriendo al divisarlo a lo lejos junto a Happy, su esposo, tras una de las amplias y estilizadas carpas que se habían diseñado especialmente para la boda.

 

La primera vez que Happy conoció a aquel mocoso, le desagradó instantáneamente.

Es decir ¡Es que acaso jamás se callaba! ¡¿Ni siquiera para respirar?!

Y luego cuando por primera vez vio al mocoso observar a Tony mientras un sonrojo leve cubría sus mejillas él supo que jamás le agradaría.

Ya había visto a muchos muchachos así. Nada más que unos interesados en la fama o la fortuna del millonario, o interesados en meterse en su cama. Cuando él notó como el rubor se intensificaba en las mejillas del chiquillo supo que el chico no era más que uno de los del montón de los últimos.

'Aunque quizá lo que estaba bajo sus pantalones no fuera lo único que le interesaba al mocoso', pensó cuando observó como este trabajaba tan fluidamente con su jefe en el campo de batalla y en su laboratorio privado. Quizá también estaba interesado en su tecnología, quizá el chiquillo sólo estaba pensando en engatusarlo y robarle algunos inventos para venderlos luego por allí, o quizá también planeaba exponerlo ante los medios como un depravado al sostener una relación con un menor de edad.

Fuera como fuese Happy lo odiaba y por eso se empeñó en mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de su jefe -y como premio a la par lo mantenía lejos de él y sus estúpidos parloteos sin sentido-.

Pero luego de que el mocoso casi estirara la pata y que con ello casi arrastrara a la muerte también a su jefe, se replanteó las cosas.

'Quizá el chico si lo amaba después de todo', pensó él un día. Y aquello sólo lo confirmó cuando se enteró cuál fue la causa por la que el mocoso casi había ido a parar al más allá 'El niño araña se había interpuesto entre el mutante morado y su jefe evitando así que este último muriera.

El chico estaba dispuesto incluso a sacrificarse a sí mismo por el genio.

Y fue después de aquella revelación que su relación con el mocoso cambió.

Vale, todavía lo odiaba porque aún recordaba todas las jaquecas que el chiquillo le causó con sus interminables parloteos, pero ese sentimiento había menguado debido a la gratitud hacia el chico. Podría decir que el mocoso ahora sólo le molestaba.

Le molestaba porque el mientras el chiquillo yo.jamás.me.callo estaba tendido en una cama en un jodido estado de coma, su jefe y amigo estaba ahí afuera cada vez más muerto en vida que el mocoso.

Y fue esa molestia lo que lo guió a vengarse.

Sí, ahora sería el chico el que aguantaría los parloteos hasta que se decidiera a abrir los malditos ojos y a mover el jodido trasero fuera de la cama para poder arreglar al muerto viviente de jefe que tenía que soportar.

Por ello, cada vez -y las pocas veces- que Tony se apartaba de él para irse al baño, o a tomar un café -él se encargaba de no le llegara su adictiva bebida y que en cambio él mismo se tuviera que mover a regañadientes de la silla al lado de la camilla donde reposaba el chiquillo-, o a tomar un baño - _porque joder Tony, si el mocoso no se despierta sólo para gritarte que te vayas a bañar porque apestas todo el lugar era un milagro_ -; él aprovechaba esos minutos y comenzaba a hablar y a hablar sin cesar al chico acerca de cómo de perezoso podía ser que no se levantaba de una jodida de vez de aquella cama o a decirle con voz preocupada que sería mejor que se apurara porque Tony cada vez estaba agonizando más, e incluso comenzaba a amenazarlo con que si no se apuraba a levantarse, empezaría a traer a muchos chiquillos con buen trasero -' _y esta vez serán mudos porque no pienso soportar a otro mocoso parlanchín_ '- y se los presentaría a Tony.

Por ello él se mantuvo haciendo aquello hasta que por fin un día el mocoso abrió los ojos y vino al rescate de su jefe y por fin él pudo respirar en paz.

Y si alguien se lo preguntaba jamás lo había hecho con intención de ayudar al genio con el ego del tamaño del cosmos, no. Sólo lo había hecho porque le parecía una molestia el tener que buscarse otro jefe que le pagara tan bien por realizar un trabajo que casi no hacía -por que vamos, el maldito hombre era IronMan ¿por qué diablos necesitaría un guardaespaldas?-

Sin embargo, ahora, mientras espiaba al lado del mismo mocoso a Tony y al soldado.de.cuarta.ese del Capitán América, se preguntó si su jefe la hundiría y malgastaría todo su maldito esfuerzo por salir huyendo con el militar de cabello oxigenado.

Porque él había visto al mocoso quedarse de piedra cuando ambos, luego de ver a lo lejos a Tony y al soldado y decidir espiarlos, habían escuchado la flamante confesión del Ken-Americano.

"Sólo- sólo quería decirte que te amo Tony" había dicho el soldado dirigiendo su mirada hacia la playa donde ya se observaban unos tonos rojizos colorear apenas el cielo, mientras que su jefe se había quedado completamente estático ante la confesión "Me hubiera gustado decírtelo antes ¿sabes?" había seguido como si nada "Pero tenía miedo. Al principio porque de la época que vengo no está bien el enamorarse de un hombre, y luego estaba el hecho de ser figuras públicas y que por lo tanto debíamos mantener una reputación. Pero luego de que acepté que finalmente nada de eso había sido el motivo real para no hacerte saber cómo me sentía respecto a ti sino que siempre fue el miedo a tu rechazo y- y sé que no tengo ningún derecho a decirte esto justo hoy, a unos minutos de tu boda pero..."

Happy aguantó la respiración cuando vio a su jefe levantar la mano y así interrumpir el discurso, que él suponía que sería mucho más largo y cursi, a la par que notó cómo el mocoso a su lado también aguantaba el aire.

Por unos momentos vio que ninguno de los héroes dijo nada. Tony había bajado su mano y ahora apretaba el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar en un claro gesto que el reconoció como una inminente jaqueca, mientras que 'musculitos' no dijo nada, simplemente observaba atentamente a si jefe.

Pero luego de unos segundos escuchó a Tony suspirar audiblemente y mirarle a los ojos antes de comenzar a hablar. "Tienes razón" comenzó Tony y él pudo sentir cómo el mocoso se tensaba completamente "No tienes derecho alguno de venir a decirme todo esto a minutos de mi boda."

Notó como el oxigenado bajaba la mirada mientras que su jefe proseguía "Sé que tuve que haber visto venir esto, digo, yo en un primer instante había estado tan obsesionado contigo y con llamar tu atención y que me dijeras lo que hace un momento me acabas de decir porque realmente me había enamorado de ti Rogers, porque hubo en un punto en mi vida donde estaba dispuesto a darlo todo y a dejarlo todo por un futuro a tu lado, aún si eso hubiera significado esconder nuestra relación de todos." Comentó sonriendo tristemente por un momento pero luego recomponiéndose rápidamente "Pero no luego de Peter."

El chiquillo a mi lado alzó su desolada mirada de la arena de la playa hacia el lugar exacto donde Tony se encontraba "Lo amo Rogers, lo amo verdaderamente. Lo amé desde el primer momento en que lo vi e igual que tú tuve miedo, por muchas cosas. Porque él era un menor y yo tenía la suficiente edad para ser su padre y sabía que si comenzaba una relación con él sería él quien terminaría perdiendo más, porque en el vi tanta bondad y yo me sentía en ese momento tan indigno porque juraba que lo único que lograría a mi lado sería ser tragado y consumido hasta convertirse en lo mismo que era yo, en algo corrupto y asqueroso. Pero hay una diferencia en todo esto Rogers. El maldito chico no se rindió conmigo. Me hizo entender que no se rendiría ante los comentarios o ante quien jodidos fuera que quisiera interponerse entre nosotros, que no le importaba mi edad ni mi pasado, e incluso me hizo creer que yo era alguien bueno y que merecía ser amado. El maldito se ganó a pulso mi corazón y se me hace inimaginable ahora una vida sin él."

Wow, Tony sí que había logrado aquello que él, Happy Hogan, juraba que era imposible. Había dejado estupefacto -y sobre todo mudo- al mocoso. Volví mi mirada hacia mi jefe quien ahora sonreía genuinamente.

"Lo siento Rogers. No puedo decir que desearía que me hubieras dicho esto antes porque ahora soy feliz junto a Peter, pero te puedo decir que me alegra que me dijeras esto. Quizá era necesario para mí cerrar este capítulo y es necesario para ti para que comiences a buscar a la persona a la que estoy seguro encontrarás pronto."

Observe a Tony sonreírle sinceramente una última vez al Capitán y luego de eso mis ojos volvieron hacia Peter quien se encontraba sonriendo también, mientras algunas lágrimas bajaban de sus mejillas. Iba a darle mis felicitaciones por la victoria al mocoso cuando lo vi abrir sus ojos sorprendido mientras adoptaba una postura recta mirando fijamente hacia al frente.

Seguí su línea de visión y me encontré con la imagen del rubiales mirando a Peter directamente y caminando hacia donde nos encontrábamos escondidos. Jodidos superhéroes con sus jodidos sentidos super desarrollados.

Nos habían descubierto.

"Lo siento. Nunca quise..."

"Gracias" lo interrumpió el mocoso haciendo que esta vez fuera yo el que me quedara estupefacto mirándolo confundido ¿Acababa de darle las gracias por casi robarle el novio a minutos de su boda?. Al parecer el soldadito estaba tan anonadado y confundido como yo porque simplemente se quedó mudo, observándole por un buen rato hasta que una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios.

"Cuídalo" dijo suavemente dándose vuelta y preparándose para irse.

Aunque las palabras del chiquillo le hicieron detenerse por unos segundos "No necesita decírmelo, capitán. Lo haré hasta el último aliento en mi vida"

Vi al rubiales desaparecer luego de aquello y antes de que preguntara que acababa de pasar, mi embarazada esposa llegó apurando al mocoso y diciéndole que era tarde y que necesitaban apurarse.

¿Acaso ella también había presenciado lo mismo que...? Antes de que siquiera pudiera terminar la frase en mi mente Rhodey llegó arrestándome y conduciéndome hasta el altar, tomando posiciones al lado de Tony justo unos segundos antes de que la marcha nupcial comenzara y que todos los invitados se levantaran esperando ansiosamente la llegada del otro novio mientras el atardecer se presentaba.

Luego de esto juraba que iba a exigirle al millonario un aumento y unas vacaciones pagadas porque Dios sabía que había dejado el trasero ahí mismo por esos dos y su felicidad. Vale, cambiaría la frase, eso no sonaba nada adecuado.

Y mientras observaba a su amigo y jefe mirar embelesado al mocoso sonrió.

Al menos había valido la pena el esfuerzo.

 

Steve miró a lo lejos el atardecer bañar la figura del chico de Queens y del hombre que ahora dejaba atrás y sonrió.

Realmente le deseaba lo mejor a Tony y esperaba que fuera feliz.

Con esas palabras en mente dio giró y comenzó a alejarse del grupo de gente que miraban atentos el inicio de la ceremonia.

No se quedaría, sabía que si escuchaba la típica frase de 'Si hay alguien ahora que crea que este matrimonio no deba concretarse, que hable ahora o que calle para siempre' cometería una locura y arruinaría incluso su relación de amigo con el superhéroe. Y no quería eso.

Sería doloroso el tener que verle cómo el hombre que amaba construía su propia felicidad al lado de alguien más pero no por ello interferiría, no otra vez. En su lugar creería en las palabras de su amigo e intentaría sanar. Quien sabe, quizá con el tiempo encontrar a la persona que había estado buscando desde hace mucho.

Notó como Bucky y Natasha comenzaban a salir del lugar, siguiéndole a un poco distancia. Steve sonrió, quizá algún día, por lo pronto tenía a sus amigos para apoyarlo y para acompañarle en su travesía.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero, estoy casi saltando de la emoción. Ayer nos dieron el trailer de Infinitive War y parece que tendremos algunos tintes Starker que shippear (grito interno), aunque también muchas lágrimas. 
> 
> Pero bueno, ya volviendo al fic. ¿Qué piensan sobre Steve en este capítulo?  
> La verdad es que mi intención aquí es que tanto Tony como él cerraran ese círculo, nunca ha sido ni será el que odien al personaje. Para mí Steve representa algo muy diferente de los comentarios que he escuhado por ahí, para mí Steve Rogers no es el hombre perfecto que todos creen, es simplemente un hombre quien tuvo la suerte de mejorar su condición física y lograr sacar todo el potencial que tenía, pero al final de todo sigue siendo eso, un hombre y como tal alguien que se equivoca. Y fue eso justamente lo que pasó en la Civil War, cometió un error que le costó lo más preciado de él: Su relación con Tony Stark. Pero no por ello voy a arrastrar al personaje.  
> Quería que tuviera un cierre y que luego el pueda formar su propia historia (con quién sea que ustedes lo shippeen :P)
> 
> Pero en fin, lo que más quise resaltar en este capítulo son los amigos de Tony. Rhodey, Pepper, Happy. Las tres personas que estuvieron junto a ellos y que le apoyaron en todo. A quienes estoy más que seguro que ustedes han llegado a amar. 
> 
> Para terminar y algo muy importante. Esta historia se nos esta terminando. Sólo nos queda un capítulo el cuál estaré colgando dentro de unos días pues la verdad es que es algo cortito y no me quiero extender ya mucho, pero no se preocupen, tendrá muchas escenas dulces y muchas risas así que los espero.
> 
> Con mucho cariño escribiendo.
> 
> Yuko Yaoista


	5. You are my all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y con esto, el final de la historia :)

# 

# Final Chapter: You are my all

 

_I was lost in a world of strangers_

_No one to trust_

_On my own, I was lonely_

_You suddenly appeared_

_It was cloudy before but now its all clear_

_You took away the fear_

_And you brought me back to the life_

 “Dios, no puedo creer que Rhodey haya puesto esa canción para nuestro primer baile” comentó Tony mientras una de sus manos se enredaba en el suave cabello castaño del joven y la otra se aferraba fuertemente a la cintura del último.

“Me gusta mucho” comentó Peter acercando su rostro hasta rozar suavemente sus labios con lo del mayor “Me recuerda mi vida antes de ti” continuó esta vez escondiendo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del genio mientras se perdía en las notas de la canción y en el calor que emitía el cuerpo ajeno.

“Es curioso” dijo Tony acercando su nariz al cabello de Peter y perdiéndose en la fragancia de flores y brisa marina combinado con ese olor dulce que siempre encontró en el menor “Porque aunque suene estúpidamente cursi, y vamos ¡Soy Tony Stark, lo cursi definitivamente no es lo mío! Yo diría que así me sentía antes de que aparecieras en mi vida con tu singular voz y gritando a cada momento ‘Señor Stark’ mientras me sonreías tontamente con tus mejillas completamente rojas” comentó entre risas el mayor al ver el puchero que el chico estaba haciendo.

 

 

_Now I wake up everyday_

_With this smile upon my face_

_No more tears, no more pain_

_'Cause you love me_

_You help me understand_

_That love is the answer to all that I am_

_And I, I'm a better man_

_Since you taught me by sharing your life_

 “Sabes, no eh estado casado antes pero cualquier persona con sentido común sabe que no es la mejor manera de comenzar tu matrimonio diciéndole a tu esposo que su voz era singular y su sonrisa tonta” rió Peter besando al genio y mordiendo su labio inferior levemente antes de retirarse para apreciar a la mirada traviesa del genio.

“Nunca lo has estado y jamás volverás a estarlo a menos que sea yo quien te lo pida nuevamente. Además, acostúmbrate chico, no soy Shakespeare así que no esperes una poseía sobre tu almohada cada noche” habló Tony con una sonrisa mientras rodaba los ojos.

“Yo nunca dije que quería una poesía en mi almohada cada noche” rebatió Peter acercando sus labios hasta rozarlos contra el lóbulo del mayor “Pero quizá haya otras cosas que podamos hacer sobre la cama cada noche.”

Tony sonrió ladinamente ante la atrevida propuesta del joven mientras empujaba su entrepierna, que al parecer estaba más que interesada en la idea, contra la del menor logrando así arrancarle un suave gemido de los labios del contrario. Una risa escapó de los labios del genio cuando Peter alzó su rostro completamente sonrojado mientras intentaba dedicar una mirada que debería haberlo hecho lucir enojado, pero que por el contrario, el mayor encontraba tierna.

“Parece que el gatito quiso tomar más de lo que podía soportar” comentó divertido Tony observando cómo las mejillas del chico se tornaban un toque más carmín

 

_You gave me strength_

_When I wasn’t strong_

_You gave me hope when all hope was lost_

_You opened my eyes when I couldn’t see_

_Love was always here waiting for me_

“Dios Peter, te amo tanto” exclamó en un susurro al oído de su ahora esposo haciéndole temblar “Eres mío Peter, eres mi esposo y ahora jamás podrás librarte de mí. Así que prepárate porque hay mucho que quiero vivir junto a ti.”

“También te amo tanto Tony” Peter sintió sus ojos humedecerse. Dios, era tan feliz en ese momento que no le hubiera importado quedarse ahí para siempre. “Y estoy listo. Estoy más que listo para vivir junto a ti mi vida, hasta el final.”

_You are the sun_

_You make me shine_

_Or more like the stars_

_That twinkle at night_

_You are the moon_

_That glows in my heart_

_You're my daytime, my nighttime_

_My world_

Tony aferró con fuerza el cuerpo de Peter al suyo mientras las últimas notas se ejecutaban. Con la promesa que se habían hecho hace sólo unos momentos frente al altar repitiéndose una y otra vez en su mente, grabándose a fuego lento en su interior ‘Juntos, hasta el final’. Porque ambos sabían que ninguno de los dos viviría sin el otro. Porque ambos sabían que su vida estaba en las manos del otro.

_You are my life_

 

**THE END** is just **THE BEGINNING**

 

 

* * *

 

 

_**EXTRA1: El anillo -parte 1-** _

“Tony ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!” la frustrada voz de Rhodey hizo que Tony mordiera su labio intentando con todas sus fuerzas no reír ante la lastimera voz de su amigo.

Y es que si hubiera sabido que esto iba a ser tan divertido hubiera llamado a Happy para que también les acompañe en la compra de los anillos. ¡Se estaba divirtiendo tanto!

Y pensándolo bién, porqué limitarse sólo a Rhodey y a Happy ¡Hubiera invitado también a Pepper! Pensó mientras esta vez mordía su lengua aguantando la carcajada que pugnaba por salir ¡Quizá hasta hacía que se le adelantara el parto de la furia!

“¿Por qué no? Es un anillo después de todo” comentó el millonario lo más tranquilo que pudo aparentar mientras se encogía de hombros, y al parecer su actuación estaba siendo realmente buena desde que pudo notar cómo su mejor amigo y hermano casi echaba a llorar

“Tony ¡No puedes comprarle un anillo en forma de dona al chico!” gritó esta vez el moreno haciendo que todos los que se encontraban en la tienda giran a observarlos. “¡No puedes comprar un juego de anillos de donas para tu-!”

“Peter siempre dice que no debo gastar tanto dinero en él” interrumpió frunciendo el ceño “Además son bonitos”

“Tony, no estamos hablando de cualquier anillo. ¡Por Dios, si fuera así tú crees que estaría aquí contigo intentando evitar que cometas otra estupidez! ¡Estamos hablando de tus anillos de-”

“Shhh” El castaño simplemente calló a su amigo, quien para ese momento parecía querer fulminarle con la mirada, y fijó su vista en el escaparate de aquella tienda donde se exhibían un par de anillos en forma de dona glaseada, uno roja con chispas azules y otro rojo con chispas doradas, que habías llamado tanto su atención. “Los quiero.” Sentenció cuando observó que una de las vendedores se había acercado hasta donde él se encontraba mirándole completamente asombrada, y es que no todos los días veías al famosísimo Tony Stark paseándose por una tienda de chucherías. “Y es mejor si lo envuelves en un estuche bonito, son para mi boda”

Tony casi rompe su fachada y echa a reír cuando observó cómo la mujer le miró con horror mientras pronunciaba un ‘¿esta-está seguro?’ con una voz tan chillona y tan alta que casi pudo jurar que fue un milagro que no se hayan roto todos los vidrios que estaban cerca de ella.

Y el toque final, la cereza del pastel fue escuchar a un Rhodey en estado de pánico pronunciar un ‘Dios, esto no puede estar pasándome. Pepper va a matarme’ mientras enterraba su rostro entre sus manos.

Sep, definitivamente tuvo que haber invitado a Pepper a comprar sus anillos de bodas,

 

_**EXTRA2: Son los mejores** _

“Así que ¿Estamos espiando a tu novio, quien es el mismísimo Tony Stark, en la despedida de soltero que le organizaron sus amigos en vez de tener nuestra propia fiesta?” Peter siguió con su vista de la figura de su novio ingresando junto a Rhodey y Happy a la torre Avengers donde sabían lo esperaban algunos de sus amigos y compañeros de equipo “¿No confías en él?”

Ante la última pregunta el castaño no pudo más que cerrar sus ojos por un momento mientras sopesaba la respuesta que daría.

No es como si no confiara en Tony ¡Confiaba ciegamente en él! El problema venía cuando él imaginaba a su novio en su fiesta de soltero, y es que, vamos, Tony Stark siempre ha sido conocido por organizar las mejores fiestas del mundo y tener en ellas a su disposición a las mujeres más hermosas y a los hombres más atractivos del mundo.

Con esos datos ¿qué podía pensar que iba a ser su fiesta de despedida de soltero?

Para ser justos, pensó Peter, Tony se había desligado hace mucho ya de esa vida que antiguamente llevaba. Esa vida donde los amantes rápidos y sin rostro abundaban había sido dejada atrás mucho antes de que ellos comenzaran a formarse como pareja, él podía incluso apostar que fue poco después de que se conocieran. Pero los miedos y las dudas lo carcomían demasiado.

Sabía bien que Rhodey y Happy estarían con él y que al ser ellos quienes habían organizado todo, Tony no terminaría echando por la borda su relación. También sabía que esa noche sólo estaban invitados algunos de los Vengadores, como era el caso del doctor Bruce Banner, Thor y su hermano Loki -quien luego de lo ocurrido en la Guerra Civil había demostrado ser de los buenos- Peter Quill y su equipo -claro, que Gamora ésta vez no estaría presente- y el Doctor Strange, entre otros miembros.

No estaría presente cierto capitán en la fiesta ni ninguno de su equipo, de eso estaba completamente seguro por lo que le dijo Rhodey. Pero aun así, tenía cierta ansiedad que no podía quitarse de encima no importara lo que hiciera y a pocos días de la boda a ese sentimiento se la habían sumado los miedos y las preocupaciones de que algo pudiera salir mal y que lo que había soñado y anhelado, ese futuro que deseaba fervientemente con el genio, simplemente se esfumara.

“Debería darte vergüenza” la voz de MJ hizo que el suspirara mientras colocaba su rostro entre sus manos.

Dios, ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo? Si Tony lo viera en ese momento estaba seguro que se sentiría decepcionado con él y la poca confianza que le demostraba. Sus amigos tenían razón, debería estar avergonzado.

“Tienen razón, yo-“

“Debería darte vergüenza Peter Parker” volvió a repetir su amiga mientras se quitaba su mochila que había estado llevando “Ni siquiera has traído el equipo necesario para espiar. Vamos, sabemos de tus super sentidos y eso pero nosotros también queremos divertirnos” comentó la chica mientras abría su mochila y sacaba una laptop que rápidamente se la pasó a Ned “Vamos ‘chico de la silla’, haz tu trabajo”

Su amigo y él se quedaron mirando a la chica quien sólo se alzó de hombros pronunciando un ‘¿qué?’ antes de que Ned riera para luego comenzar a correr hacia donde había dejado su propia mochila y extraer unos cables y un par de audífonos “Sí Peter, debería darte vergüenza” exclamó su mejor amigo comenzando a escribir unas contraseñas, permitiéndoles ver casi de inmediato lo que ocurría en la torre.

Peter sólo rió mientras observaba a MJ molestando a Ned para que ajustara la frecuencia del audio y así pudieran escuchar más claramente lo que sucedía ahí dentro. Realmente tenía a los mejores amigos del mundo

“Son los mejores” pronunció mientras se acomodaba entre sus dos amigos y comenzaban a espiar, sentados desde la azotea de uno de los edificios cercanos a la torre de los Avengers.

 

_**EXTRA3: El anillo -final-** _

Tony besó la frente de Peter mientras repasaba con sus dedos la espalda baja de este. Lo escuchó suspirar ante su acción y él sólo pudo sonreír. Ahora era completamente suyo, pensó mientras guiaba su diestra hacia la del menor, observando con diversión cómo los anillos en forma de dona lucían juntos.

Esta vez Tony se permitió reír libremente cuando recordó cómo el color se había drenado del rostro de Pepper y Happy cuando este último trajo los anillos. Había sido algo digno de admirar y hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber podido obtener una foto de ese momento exacto.

Peter, a su lado, abrió sus ojos perezosamente mientras mordía su labio admirando el rostro de su esposo completamente feliz, a su lado. Parpadeó rápidamente evitando así que las lágrimas de felicidad se acumularan en sus ojos y en su lugar se inclinó y capturó los labios de Tony una vez más.

“Daría lo que fuera por poder tener una foto del momento en el que Pepper y Happy vieron nuestros anillos” comentó el millonario luego de separarse del beso, mirando a los ojos de Peter quien ahora también lucía una sonrisa “Fue tan gracioso.”

Peter rió también recordando cómo Ned y MJ, quienes se encontraban a su lado, habían reaccionado. El primero mirando alucinado los anillos, como si fueran lo más genial del mundo y la segunda, primero sacando su celular y tomando una foto, y luego riéndose sin pena y acercándose a Tony para darle un beso en la mejilla, no sin antes exclamar un ‘no puedo creer que el nerd haya conseguido a un tipo tan cool’ para luego girarse a él y darle un golpe en su brazo diciéndole un ‘ahora sé por qué lo preferiste a él’ con una sonrisa que él pudo jurar fue la más sincera que había visto esbozar a su mejor amiga.

“Entonces quizá puedas negociar con MJ, creo que ella tomó una foto del momento exacto” comentó Peter acomodando su rostro sobre el pecho de su esposo. “Pero te advierto que quizá el trato te cueste un poco caro” advirtió sonriendo.

“Estoy seguro que valdrá la pena” respondió Tony devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras envolvía a Peter en un abrazo.

Pasaron unos minutos así, en donde Peter colocó su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del genio, perdiéndose entre el calor que el cuerpo del mayor emanaba y sus caricias. Aunque pronto se vio interrumpido cuando sintió a Tony apartarse lentamente de él y levantarse, no sin antes colocar un beso sobre su frente.

El joven miró, primero con curiosidad y luego con diversión, cómo el castaño se levantaba y buscaba minuciosamente en el piso de la habitación. Y cuando estaba a punto de preguntar qué era lo que hacía observó como este recogía su saco y buscaba en los bolsillos.

“Lo encontré” le escuchó susurrar luego de unos segundos.

Toda pregunta murió en sus labios cuando en una fracción de segundo tenía a Tony arrodillado al lado de él sosteniendo una caja negra aterciopelada que contenía dos hermosos anillos.

“Qué-”

“Estos son nuestros verdaderos anillos” comentó mientras sacaba una de las alianzas, la más grande y se la entregaba a él. “Pero quería esperar y entregártelo en el momento en que nosotros estuviésemos sólo, quería recordar este momento como nuestro.” Pronunció mientras sacaba la otra alianza y colocaba la cajita al lado de ellos.

Peter miró con asombro la alianza que tenía entre sus dedos, un anillo de oro reluciente donde pudo alcanzar a leer una pequeñas letras que hicieron que su corazón se encogiera y unas lágrimas se agruparan en sus ojos

“Peter, yo Anthony Edward Stark Parker prometo estar junto a ti el resto de mi vida, y no sólo hablo del rastreador que puse en ti y en tu traje. Prometo amarte más que a mis donas o al café, luchar contra cualquier enemigo extraterrestre, dios o mortal que quiera arrebatarte de mi lado y protegerte. Porque tú eres mi vida, mi luz, mi mundo.” Pronunció el mayor tomando la diestra del más joven y, primero retirando aquel anillo en forma de dona para luego, colocar aquella alianza en su dedo anular y besarla.  “Porque tú, Peter Stark, eres mi todo.”

El menor se le quedó mirando unos segundos, antes de tomar un poco de aire y con voz temblorosa pronunciar un “Y- yo, Peter Benjamín Paker Stark te prometo amarte más que a las mejoras que puedas hacer en mi traje, quererte aún en los momentos en que refunfuñas cuando un proyecto no sale como tu esperabas o cuando te enojas cuando te quedas sin café, quedarme junto a ti aún en las largas noches en nuestro taller y luchar junto a ti y por ti con tal de protegerte de cualquier amenaza, ya sea rubia con suero de supersoldado o intergaláctica. Porque tú eres mi vida, mi luz, mi mundo” antes de tomar la diestra del mayor y con una sonrisa retirar el curioso anillo en forma de dona y reemplazarlo por aquella alianza de oro “Porque tú, Anthony Parker, eres mi todo.”

Tony limpió las lágrimas de las orbes miel de Peter mientras ambos echaban a reír para finalmente sellar su promesa con un beso que muy pronto se convirtió en caricias profundas y gemidos ahogados.

Los anillos relucieron en la oscuridad gracias a la ligera luz de luna que se colaba entre la ventana.

**‘You are my all’** era la frase que ambos anillos lucían en su interior. El significado de aquella fuerza que los unía.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La verdad es que la inspiración se me fue (la odio) y es por eso el final tan cortito. Pero aquello que se debía revolver se revolvió y la verdad es que no quedaba mucho más ya.   
> Aún así, espero que la historia les haya gustado y que... no sé, quizá les haya sacado una sonrisa.  
> Esta pareja me tiene encantada y si les soy sincera estoy más que emocionada por verlos pronto en Avengers Infinitve War (Emocionada, temerosa y ansiosa si soy sincera).  
> Espero, también, que esta historia sea un granito más de arena para este precioso mundo que es el Starker.   
> Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que leyeron y comentaron mis ocurrencias. Les debo mil!  
> No se si vuelva a escribir de esta pareja (inspiración, te odio). Pero por lo pronto lo único que me queda por decirles es...  
> Starker is precious!

**Author's Note:**

> Starker is precious.


End file.
